powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmic Otherness
The ability to be completely distinct from everything. Sub-power of Self Origin Manipulation. Ultimate expression of Freedom and Singularity. Not to be confused with Omnilock. Opposite to Unity. Also Called *Absolute Otherness *Divergence *Omniversal Distinction *Perfect Singularity *Perpetual Deviance *Un-Affinity *Un-Unity *Variant Aspect Capabilities User possesses an essence that is absolute in its otherness and entirely exclusive to their nature alone. They are able to distinguish themselves from everything, everywhere, everywhen, and everyhow, without any exception. Reason for this ungodly disposition lies with their ability to forgo every physical/metaphysical concept, law, and substance made (or will be made) by anyone or anything (most of all by a supreme panentheistic being) and remain independent of them. Though others have the ability to maintain a subjective means to affect or interact with the rest of the universe, most are not, and thus endure an existence of eternal limbo. Their differences notwithstanding, all users share only this similarity and nothing more - so far removed from the rest of existence, their essence makes for a completely unique state of being; one that has never existed before and will never exist again. Never to be mirrored nor encompassed by anyone or anything, forever locked in perpetual defiance to all, giving new meaning to the word - Ungodly. Applications *Absolute Existence - possess an absolute control over every facet of their being and perfectly manifest themselves in all ways they deem fit. *Amortality- above and beyond life and death from the very moment they've come to be. **Life and Death Transcendence *Causality Immunity/Negation - are above and beyond the concept of causality. Their essence is just so alien and bizarre that the only rules of cause and effect they follow (if they even have any) are completely unlike ours. *Consciousness Grounding/Existence Grounding *Cycle Transcendence - completely independent of any universal cycle. *Difference Manipulation - unrestrained capacity to manipulate the degree of difference they have relative to the rest of the universe. They can make themselves less disparate and ease every interaction they make or forever lock themselves away in perpetual formation and reformation to further consolidate their current state of complete and absolute otherness. *Eldritch/Impossible Physiology - be a walking nightmare-fuel of impossibilities whose mere presence is able to upset and unbalance the very universe they choose to inhabit. **Alien Mind - with minds both unknowable and unreadable these vast vessels of unholy knowledge are more akin to small universes than they are to minds. With laws and concepts that operate on entirely new ways, very few have been able to even breach them. Fewer still are the number of those who walk away with their lives intact. **Erasure Immunity **Formless Mind **Insanity Inducement **Omnifarious **Unnatural Presence - the presence of the user is enough to rip apart every fundamental concept and universal law that we know. *Freedom - be completely outside and separate from the grand design. **Conceptual Transcendence **Living Anomaly *Impossibility Manipulation *Immutability/Reality Anchoring/Universal Irreversibility - Absolute and forever, true to the unnatural state of their being, user posseses an all-consuming otherness that is immutable and irreversible to any outside influence. *Meta Space-Time Manipulation - transcend/alter all known context of existence both in it's totality as well as its variability. *Omnilock - exist outside of reality where nothing or no one can ever reach them. *Paradox Existence - users existence is a paradox, as they violate the cause and effect principles that govern the rest of the universe. *Pataphysics Manipulation - the capability to go far and beyond being merely free from every conceivable principle of the universe. Forgoing dominion over the banality of the physical and metaphysical aspects of reality, advanced users instead manipulate forces that lie beyond the spectrum of the knowable - becoming indisputable lords of the unpredictable forces of the ineffable, unknown, and unknowable. **Indeterminacy **Unpredictability *Reality Warping **Reality Randomization **Reality Separation *Separation - born into a state of separation relative to the rest of the universe and its creator. The existential-bond prevalent to all of creation (the omniverse) and any other force that binds all things to a supreme pantheistic power or entity is of no consequence to the users of this ability whatsoever. *Singularity/Temporal Singularity - the user's essence is so bizarre and alien, it is simply impossible to replicate. *Spatial-Temporal Transcendence **Dimensional Transcendence *Unknown Existence Associations * Anti-God * Non Created Physiology * Omnipotence * Self Origin Manipulation Limitations *May be vulnerable to Unity. *Users of Almighty Replication may be able replicate certain aspects of the user. *Some users become so far removed from the rest of existence that they aren't able to interact with anything in it. *Omnipotence can encompass and defeat it. Known Users See Also: Outside Context Problem. Gallery Midnight_entity.jpg|The Midnight Entity (Doctor Who) was something completely outside and beyond the knowledge and experience of the The Doctor, and somehow alive in a place where it was physically impossible for life to exist. Eater (Purebreed).jpg|Eaters (Digimon) are a race of incomprehensible/otherworldly hive minded abominations from beyond the human or digital worlds. The Infinities (Marvel Comics).jpg|The Infinities (Marvel Comics) File:Melkor_and_Ungoliant.jpg|Ungoliant (The Silmarillion) Chaos H.png|Chaos (Valkyrie Crusade) deviates from all of providence. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Immunities Category:Void Powers Category:Common Powers